Canadian Cahoots
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A one shot set within my now completed story on here "So No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way" - this explores a little further just how the romantic relationship between Blaine and Mikki came to be.


_A/N - Apologies for the long delay that I have been essentially 'missing in action', but real life got in the way. That and I didn't really have the motivation to write Glee stories there for a little bit. However what seemingly got me out of my funk, was a new musical by the 'Tin Can Bros' called "Spies Are Forever" - and if you have yet to check this out, then I highly recommend that you do. It's from the minds of some of my fave people, those who are also a part of the wonderful StarKid - and this little gem from them stars a familiar face to that of the Glee world in the lead role, Curt Mega (who played Warbler Nick Duval)._

 _So I really do have that to thank for getting me out of my Glee writing slump._  
 _As you can see this is a one shot that falls in the now completed "So No One" story - and is an extension on what happened in Canada between Mikki and Blaine, which ultimately saw them come to be in a relationship with one another (and if you have read the 65 chapter "SNO" then you will see some of the same parts within this from that, however they were needed to set the story and make it flow on for the rest of what needed to happen here)_  
 _There will hopefully soon also be a Sam and Brittany one shot posted, which will delve more into how they end up married, which has been mentioned in the sequel to "So No One" that is also on here called "I'll Be There For You", so please keep an eye out for that one also._

 _So without my further ramblings, here is the story - and I am sure you all know what do to at the end, review and also give it a fave if you like it and also follow/fave me as an author so you always know when I have new things posted._  
 _I should quickly also say I don't own any characters that you recognise here from Glee, they all belong to that of the devil...umm I mean RM and co. The character of Mikki does however belong to me and she cannot be used without my permission anywhere else._

 _Enjoy the story,_  
 _Love KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

Mikki was standing near one of the food tables, drinking what was probably her fifth or so drink that night, and looking over to where Puck and Marley were talking with Jake and Ryder.  
"You might want to ease up on the alcohol there Mikki" said Blaine, coming over to her as she grabbed another glass of wine as the waiter walked past.

"Why" she replied, looking at him.

"Well I don't think your cousin will be impressed with you if you're drunk at his wedding tomorrow for starters" said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'm celebrating" said Mikki.

"Celebrating what exactly? Because to me it kind of looks like you're just drinking" said Blaine.

"I am celebrating Noah getting married to a girl he hardly knows and also that I will never ever find someone, so this other peoples weddings is the closet I will ever get to one, and because of that I decide to therefore drink" said Mikki.

"Okay you've had enough" said Blaine, taking the glass from her and placing it on a table behind them.

"Hey, that's mine" said Mikki, going to grab it again.

However Blaine grabbed her hands before she could.

"You're an amazing woman Mikki and any guy would be lucky to have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and scoffed.

"Yeah right, if that is so. Then why am I still single?" she asked.

"Because maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" replied Blaine.

"I have come to the conclusion there are no such people in existence" said Mikki.

"You don't believe that there is that one person out there for everyone, that one person who is the one for them" said Blaine.

"No, because how many times do people get divorced and remarry; or become a widow or widower and then also remarry, and say they found true love twice or however many times. If true love was indeed real, it would be with only one person and one person forever no matter what happens" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "I think underneath all that hostility about romance that you have, you are truly a romantic and do believe in it".

"Yeah, well whatever the case. I have given up looking for it. If my prince charming or whatever wants to find me, he has to do all the work" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure he won't give up looking for you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to bed. This rehearsal is really depressing me" said Mikki.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding then" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night" said Blaine.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki and left the rehearsal dinner to go back to her hotel room, leaving Blaine and all the other guests behind.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

Mikki got back to her hotel room, and upon opening the door and kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag down on the floor also, and then closed the door and went over to the small mini bar fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water. Opening the bottle up, she went and sat on the queen sized bed that was in the room, and took a sip out of the bottle before placing it on the bedside table and then lay down on the bed.

Sighing as she rubbed at her temples, she heard a knock on the door of the hotel room.

Sitting up again, she got off the bed and walked over to the door, and peered through the peep hole, to see Blaine on the other side.

"Did I leave something at the reception?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she opened the door.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I was just heading back to my room, the reception is kind of winding down now and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine" replied Mikki. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little upset that's all" said Blaine. "And I was kind of worried that you might have come back here and started drinking stuff from the mini bar"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well I did get a drink when I came in, but rest assure it was only a bottle of water"

"Okay, well have a good night and I'll see you in the morning" said Blaine, and went to leave.

"Sure you too" replied Mikki, as she heard her phone chime a message through from where it was in her in her handbag on the floor.

"Rachel" said Blaine, as Mikki grabbed her bag off the floor and got her phone out.

"Umm, no Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "He's finding it absolutely hilarious that I am on, as he puts it, vacation in the same place as Sue"

"And I'm sure they're all loving that she's not there in New York" said Blaine.

"Oh definitely" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I seriously don't know how you put up with her as a boss" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well we try to avoid her and not make her mad" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "And just think by this time tomorrow you're going to be in a way quasi related to her"

Oh god, don't say stuff like that" said Mikki. "That's just a horrible thought"

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry"

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head. "No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"You're a horrible person Blaine Anderson" said Mikki. "I seriously need another drink now"

"Well if you're going to be having a drink, then I might join you" said Blaine.

"Oh really" replied Mikki.

"Yeah to make sure you don't drink too much and don't actually make it to the wedding tomorrow" said Blaine. "Because I don't think your cousin would ever forgive you if that happened"

"Sure I could use a drinking buddy" said Mikki with a laugh. "Keep me sober"

"I honestly don't think you could actually get drunk on the little mini fridge bottles" said Blaine, as walked into the hotel room.

"Well we could at least try" said Mikki, with a laugh as she shut the door of the hotel room.

"Okay, how did you manage to score a room with a double bed" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she went over to the fridge and grabbed two small bottles of vodka out and then poured them into two glasses. "I have to have some perks being a bridesmaid, right"

"Yeah, Sam and I have a room with two singles, that is about half the size of this room" said Blaine, as Mikki went over to him and handed him a glass.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as Mikki sat on the bed in the room.

"So here's too Puck" said Blaine, sitting down also on the bed.

"Yep, even though I really don't agree with this marriage" said Mikki, clinking her glass with Blaine's. "I hope he is happy"

"Yeah same here" replied Blaine, with a nod.

Mikki quickly downed the small glass of vodka, and Blaine looked at her.

"Thirsty?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, I just really hate vodka and find the best way to drink it, is just all in one hit" replied Mikki.

"It's not the most pleasant of alcohols that's for sure" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Try it, all in one go"

"I'm going to regret listening to you on this, aren't I" said Blaine.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay here goes nothing" said Blaine, taking a deep breath and then drinking the vodka in one go, and Mikki laughed as Blaine screwed his face up as he drank the entire glass of vodka.

"Wow, that's terrible" said Blaine, shaking his head.

"Uh huh, let's never do that again" said Mikki, with a laugh; taking the glass of Blaine and placing them on the bedside table near the bottle of water she had gotten earlier.

"I'm with you on that" said Blaine, as Mikki grabbed the bottle of water and drank some.

"Here" replied Mikki, holding the bottle out to Blaine.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he took a drink also. "I'm kind of having a déjà vu here"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at him as he also handed her back the water bottle.

"We actually met at Puck's first wedding" said Blaine.

"That's right we did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you thought I was like nineteen"

"It was a compliment" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Well it was also a little insulting as well"

"Well I apologize now for my mistake" said Blaine.

"Don't" said Mikki. "Because if you were to say now I looked about nineteen, I would definitely take it as a compliment"

"Well you don't look nineteen anymore, that's for sure" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him with a frown.

"But you could definitely pass for about twenty one still" he continued.

"Nice save" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah, so I should be getting back to my room" said Blaine. "Thanks for the drink"

"Night" replied Mikki, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for the company"

Blaine nodded as he moved out of the hug, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Mikki's ear. "Yeah night"

Mikki looked at him, with a laughing smile as Blaine lent in and kissed her.

Freezing in a somewhat shock for a moment as Blaine initiated the kiss, Mikki then began to reciprocate it.

The two of them continued to kiss for a little longer and then moved away from one another.

"Okay that was kind of umm, interesting" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Alcohol got to you Anderson"

"I'm sorry" replied Blaine. "Let's just forget that ever happened"

"Hmmm" said Mikki. "It wasn't bad if that is what you were thinking"

Blaine looked at her. "Well no it wasn't, but I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking there"

"Okay, well this is what I'm thinking" said Mikki, and kissed him again.

Blaine returned the kiss that Mikki started this time, and then pulled away shaking his head.

"Mikki, we can't do this" he said.

"Okay, why?" asked Mikki. "You don't find me attractive or something?"

"No, no of course not. I find you very attractive" replied Blaine, shaking his head again. "It's just you're one of my closest friends, and your cousin is also my best friend and he would kill me, and you also, if he even knew this was happening"

"Oh screw what my dumb arse cousin thinks" said Mikki. "He's the one marrying a girl he hardly knows anything about"

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah you know what I agree"

"Good" said Mikki, with a smile. "Because for some strange reason, I really like kissing you"

"Yeah me too, but kissing you" said Blaine.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation or something?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"No, just want to make sure we're both on the same page here" said Blaine.

"Oh we are" replied Mikki. "We definitely are"

Blaine nodded and then kissed her again, and as Mikki returned the kiss, she pulled Blaine down into a lying position on the bed; the two of them clearly not knowing what they were actually getting themselves into in that very heated and passionate moment.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

The next morning, Mikki woke up with Blaine's arms comfortably around her and she couldn't help but smile as he lay next to her asleep, looking rather peaceful as he dreamt.

Looking over at the clock, realizing there was still some time before either of them needed to be awake; she was just about to go back to sleep, when the door to her hotel room opened and Mikki quickly moved away from Blaine's embrace and threw the covers over his head, to hide him from her early morning visitor.

"I'm getting married today" said Puck.

"Yeah, I know cous, it's super exciting" said Mikki.

"I know" replied Puck.

Mikki looked at him and laughed, secretly wishing him gone so he didn't realize that there was someone else in her bed, as she felt them move slightly next to her.

Puck closed the door and left, and Blaine took the cover off his head and looked at Mikki.

"He didn't know I was here right" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head.

"I don't think so, he's too wrapped up in getting married to even think anything else" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "So about last night, and what we did".

"Yeah" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine.

"But what we did, we can't do again. It says here in Canada" said Mikki.

"Agreed" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Never mention it again" said Mikki.

"Nope" replied Blaine.

"Good" said Mikki

"Good" replied Blaine.

They were both silent for a few moments, neither of them sure what to now say to one another after everything that happened the night before.

"So I might go back to my room, get ready" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki.

"Could you close your eyes though, I'm kind of naked here" said Blaine.

"Sure" replied Mikki, closing her eyes tightly, in a temptation not to look.

Blaine got out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes from the previous night, forgoing the socks and just slipping his feet into his shoes and also not bothering with the jacket either.

"So I'll see you later on at the wedding" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, not opening her eyes.

Blaine laughed. "Mik I'm dressed you can open your eyes".

Mikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "See you at the wedding" she replied.

"Yeah, bye" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Mikki and Blaine left her hotel room.

Mikki sighed to herself, chastising herself over what happened last night with Blaine, before she to got up and headed to Marley's room to help her get ready for the wedding.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

To say the wedding was a success would have been an understatement, with Puck saying the wrong name at the altar when he was about to marry Marley, and thus end in them not actually getting married to one another.  
Although the events of the day, it had not stopped Mikki and Blaine from agreeing to hook up again the evening and Blaine, who had gone and gotten a bottle of wine from down in the bar of the hotel, couldn't help but smile and quicken his pace as he headed to Mikki's hotel room later that evening, thinking that something maybe had possibly come out of the whole wedding disaster; and that was bring him and Mikki closer together.

As he knocked on the door of her hotel room, he pondered in his head how he could actually suggest to Mikki that maybe once they get back to New York, that they maybe try and make a go of a real relationship.

The door opened and Mikki greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey" she said, and edged him out in to the hallway and closed the door behind her, although made sure that the lock didn't catch so she wasn't locked out.

"Hi" replied Blaine, with a smile also.

"Look I know we said we would you know again, but the girls are in there with me and I don't exactly want them to know what happened between us last night and what we hope will happen again tonight" said Mikki.

"So basically you're saying it's not going to happen then" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "I'm really sorry, I know we were kind of hoping to, but it doesn't look good for the girls leaving anytime soon".

"I understand, it's fine. Rachel needs her friends at this moment. And this between us, it probably wasn't the smartest thing we've ever done" said Blaine.

"No, but it was fun at least" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah it was" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"So umm, I should probably get back inside" said Mikki.

"Sure of course, here" said Blaine, holding out the bottle of wine to her.

"I can't" said Mikki.

"Yeah you can, drink it with the girls. It can't go to waste" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and took the bottle from him. "Thank you"

"Sure, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. At checkout" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki.

"Okay, tell Rachel I hope she is doing better now, and I'll see you later" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, later".

Blaine quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, sweet dreams".

"Yeah bye, sweet dreams to you too" replied Mikki, with a small smile.

As he headed back down the hallway to his own room, Blaine turned and looked to see Mikki walking back into her room and closing the door; and he sighed to himself, as he got the key card out of his pocket for his room and opened it.

Walking into the room, he saw Sam sitting on his bed watching a movie on the television.

"Hey man" said Sam, as Blaine closed the door and went over to his own bed in the room. "Where were you?"

"Umm, just went to see if Rachel was okay" replied Blaine, as he took off his shoes and then pulled his legs up on to the bed and under himself.

"Is she?" asked Sam. "I didn't even think to find out if she has got a room for the night"

"No, she's fine" said Blaine. "She's in Mikki's room, along with Brittany and Kitty"

"Well that's good" replied Sam. "At least she isn't alone"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's a good thing"

"Although this whole wedding has been a disaster just waiting to happen from the start" said Sam. "The only good thing to come out of it was we all got to go to Canada"

"Agree" replied Blaine, with a nod; but as he and Sam continued to watch the movie, he couldn't help but still think and wonder if what had happened with Mikki last night, was just now going to be relegated to also being one of those Canadian disasters.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

The next day; Blaine, Mikki, Sam and Brittany were on the flight back to New York sitting in that order from the aisle to the window; with Blaine being on the aisle seat.

Brittany was engrossed in a magazine, and listening to the music through the supplied airline channel, Sam was asleep with headphones in his ears also, Blaine was playing a game on his phone and Mikki was reading a novel on her Kobo eReader.

"You know maybe it's a good thing we didn't get to do it again" said Mikki quietly as she sat next to Blaine.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at her.

"Kind of makes what happened there in Canada a nice memory" said Mikki.

"You know technically we're not back in New York just yet" replied Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him. "So we could still"

Blaine nodded. "Meet me in the bathroom".

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom, passing a flight attendant on his way.  
He went to the bathroom, located at the back of the plane and went inside; making sure to not latch the door in order for Mikki to be able to enter.

Back at the seats Mikki just stared at the same page on her Kobo device for a bit, and then pressing the off button to get to the power save screen, she stood up and placed the reader on her seat and headed towards the bathroom.

As she neared the bathroom she passed the flight attendant that Blaine had also passed, and just before she went to open the door she was bought to a stop by the attendant.

"Sorry mam' but I think someone is in there" she said.

"It doesn't say occupied" said Mikki, looking at the bathroom lock.

The flight hostess knocked on the door. "Sir, you forgot to lock the door".

"Umm sorry" replied Blaine, and turned the lock on the bathroom.

The flight attendant turned and looked at Mikki, with a smile. "You'll be able to see when your friend is out of there" she said, emphasizing the word friend in her tone of voice.

Mikki looked at her. "Thanks" she replied with a clipped tone and walked back to her seat, annoyed that the attendant had indeed essentially blocked her and Blaine from having sex again.

Mikki walked back to her seat, and grabbed her eReader, before sitting down again, as the flight attendant, walked past another attendant and paused nearby her, whispering something that Mikki was pretty sure she knew what was, before she started back down the aisle to attend to a passenger that had pressed their flight attendant call button.

Looking back to the bathroom, to see if she could manage to sneak back in, she realized it would be impossible as it was clear now the other flight attendants had been made aware of what she and Blaine were trying to do.

Powering up her Kobo again, Mikki tried to concentrate on the book that she was currently reading, as Blaine came and sat next to her again.

"Really" he said.

Mikki looked at him.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was the bitch of a hostess" said Mikki, in a low voice.

"You could have come in when she wasn't looking" said Blaine, quietly.

"Right and have her expose what we were doing or about to do to an entire plane full of people" said Mikki, as they kept their conversation to that of a quiet level, so not to alert Brittany next to her.

Blaine groaned and leant back in the chair.

"Seriously cannot believe that bitch would cockblock us" he said.

Mikki laughed. "Well maybe they are accepting of it when they're the ones doing it. So if you were to proposition her first, then we can later before we get back home"

Blaine looked at her. "I am not going to have sex with her, just so I can then have sex with you".

"Well in all honestly, I wouldn't want you too. That's just gross on so many levels" replied Mikki.

"I guess we're always going to have Canada then, right" said Blaine.

"We will, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod, as the flight attendant that caught them out walked past and gave them a smile.

As the attendant began to move towards the back of the plane again, Mikki turned in her seat and stuck her finger up at her, mouthing "Bitch".

Blaine looked at her and laughed with a nod, and the flight continued back to New York, without either of them mentioning their Canada's trysts again for the rest of trip home.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

Blaine and Mikki got back to their apartments after catching a taxi from the airport, with Sam having gone with Brittany in one and stopping by her apartment first to drop her off.

Mikki opened the door to her apartment, and Blaine who had a hold of her luggage; walked inside with her when she unlocked the apartment.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile.

"Sure" replied Blaine.

"So I'll see you later then" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod and went to leave to go back to his apartment, but turned back around and looked at Mikki.

"We're still friends right, what happened in Canada isn't going to change that right" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed and went over to Blaine. "Definitely still friends" she replied, giving him a hug.

"Good, because I really don't want to lose you as a friend" said Blaine, returning the hug.

Neither of them though were the first willing to pull out of the hug.

"I should let you get back to yours" said Mikki, as she reluctantly was the first to manoeuvre out of the hug.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Bye" he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye" replied Mikki with a smile.

Blaine walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind himself and Mikki walked over to her bag to take into her bedroom.

She momentarily hesitated and went to go back over to her apartment door, but didn't and was just about to pick up her bag, when the door opened once more.

"I'm still on Canadian time, does that count" said Blaine, when he had entered.

Mikki turned and looked at him. "Oh it definitely counts" she replied and went over to him and kissed him.

The two of them subsequently then; forgetting about their luggage and heading to Mikki's bedroom to continue what had started, but definitely not finished in Canada.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

Mikki and Blaine were lying in her bed together, after they had continued what had started between the two of them in Canada.

"So this is something isn't it?" asked Mikki.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine, rolling to his side and looking at her.

"This, what we're doing here. It's not just about sex is it?" asked Mikki.

"Well I will admit the sex is pretty amazing, but no it's not" said Blaine, and kissed her.

Mikki returned the kiss for a bit and then pulled away. "Are we both wanting the same thing here?".

"Mmhmm" replied Blaine, and kissed her again.

"Okay kissing me is not an answer" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her. "I like you a lot, okay. And I want to, if you're also willing; see where it goes"

"Me too" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed Blaine again.

"So we're in a relationship then, for like real as a couple" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Yeah, if that's what you want" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Definitely".

"Me too" replied Mikki.

Blaine smiled at her and then kissed her again, Mikki returning the kiss.

"Mik, hello? You home?" asked Sam's voice out in the living room of the apartment.

"Crap" said Mikki.

"What's he doing here?" asked Blaine.

"Well we didn't exactly lock the door now when we came in here" said Mikki.

"No, maybe we should in future" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded getting out of her bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and top that was on the floor. "I'll get rid of him" she said, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Sam" said Mikki, as she walked out into her living room.

Sam looked at her. "Oh hey, were you sleeping?"

Mikki shook her head. "Just relaxing really, didn't get much sleep last night in Canada, with the whole Rachel thing"

"Right, well I was just wondering if you had seen Blaine at all?" asked Sam.

"No, not since we got back here and he went to yours and his apartment" said Mikki.

"Oh okay, just that I got home and he's not there. So thought he might be here hanging out with you" replied Sam.

"Nope, sorry he's not. Unless you think I have him in my bedroom or something like that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, definitely don't think that" replied Sam with a laugh also.

"Sorry, can't help you then" replied Mikki.

"He's probably gone to get a coffee or something knowing Blaine" said Sam.

"Probably" replied Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay well I'll let you get back to relaxing then".

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"Catch you later" said Sam.

"Later" replied Mikki and Sam left the apartment.

She waited until Sam was most definitely away from the front door of the apartment and put the chain across and then went back to her room.

"He wanted to know where you were" said Mikki, getting back into her bed.

"You didn't tell him I was here" said Blaine, pulling her in towards himself and hugging her.

"No, but that does bring up the question of, are we going to tell people that we have a thing going on here?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe until we know that this is actually something, we keep it quiet" said Blaine.

"So we get to sneak around and do this in private and whenever we can" said Mikki, kissing him

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Okay, yeah that could be kind of fun"

Blaine nodded and kissed her. "So, umm I should maybe go".

"Because Sam's looking for you" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and grabbed his pants and his cell phone out of them, and saw that during their trysts with one another, Sam had sent him a text.

"Sam texted me" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded and wrapped her arms around Blaine from behind.

"Well you can't exactly tell him you're here" said Mikki with a laugh, kissing him on the cheek.

"No" replied Blaine, as he typed out a reply. "I'm telling him that I went grocery shopping"

"Okay, so you need to be at least doing that then" said Mikki.

"Yep" replied Blaine.

"So I will go over to your apartment, distract Sam long enough for you to get out of my apartment and you go get some of these groceries" said Mikki.

"That be good because I think it will look really bad climbing down the fire escape" said Blaine.

"Well you could try" said Mikki with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also and kissed her. "That's definitely not happening"

"So guess I shouldn't tell you about my hot fireman fantasy then" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nope, not knowing now sorry" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"I will get it out of you eventually" replied Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki laughed. "Okay you have got to go, otherwise you never will" said Mikki.

"You're right" replied Blaine, getting out of Mikki's bed and putting the clothes that he had been wearing home from Canada, back on.

"Sadly yes, I would love it if you could stay in my bed though" said Mikki, as she also got changed out of the pajamas that she had quickly thrown on in haste, and changed into a pair of jeans and sweatshirt.

"I would love that too" replied Blaine, as the two of them exited her bedroom.

"So when do you think we will get to again?" asked Mikki, as they walked over to her front door.

"Maybe when Sam is at work, I will let you know when that is" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "And Rachel will be at work also some nights, so if Sam is home, you can always come here".

"Yeah" replied Blaine, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, you really need to be going" said Mikki, pulling out of the kiss and Blaine looked at her pouting.

"Give me like a minute, to get into your apartment, so you know the coast is clear and then leave" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay" replied Blaine.

Mikki quickly kissed him again and opened her door. "Bye"

Closing the door behind herself, Mikki walked over to what was Blaine and Sam's apartment, and opened the door.

"Hey Sam" said Mikki as she walked in, and saw the blonde sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the stools going through the mail that had come whilst they'd been away.

"Oh hey" replied Sam. "I thought you were going to get some rest"

"Yeah, probably not a wise idea doing that" replied Mikki. "Because I then won't sleep tonight"'

"True, good point" said Sam. "And I got a message from Blaine as well, just before you came over. He's gone grocery shopping"

"Well guessing you didn't leave any milk and stuff like that in the fridge, so can see why" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Sam.

"So did you want to head down to the coffee shop and grab something?" asked Mikki. "I really think I need it so I can manage to stay awake until tonight"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea" replied Sam. "I have to work tonight at the bar, so I definitely need a hit of caffeine"

"Great" said Mikki as Sam, stood up from the stool.

"I'll just go and grab my bag and meet you out in the hall" said Mikki.

"No probs" replied Sam. "Need to go pee first anyway"

Mikki laughed as she walked over to the apartment door. "See you in a bit"

Sam nodded as he headed into the bathroom, closing the door. Mikki opened the door to the apartment and walked back across the hall to her own, and opened the door.

"Blaine?" she asked. "Are you still here?"

There was however no answer, and Mikki laughed to herself as she went and grabbed her handbag from where she had left it when she had gotten back.

As she went to head back out of the apartment to wait for Sam in the hallway, she grabbed her cell phone out of her handbag, and could see that there was a message on it from Blaine.

 _"Got out okay. Thanks for the decoy. See you later. Blaine xx"_

Mikki smiled to herself as she walked out of her apartment, making sure the door was locked behind her.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Sam, who was leaning against the wall near his own apartment.

"Umm nothing, just a message from Rachel" replied Mikki. "She should be home in a few hours, she's just about to get on her flight"

"I didn't think her flight was till like three o'clock" said Sam, looking at his watch.

"Hmm, well it's about twenty minutes before, so they're probably boarding" replied Mikki, as she quickly typed a message back to Blaine. _"Glad to be of assistance. ;) Heading to the coffee shop with Sam, so stop by once you got your 'groceries' Mikki xx"_

"Well she'll be home soon, and then I say we just forget this whole dreadful holiday happened" said Sam, as the two of them headed down the stairs of the apartment block.

"I don't know if we can forget it though" said Mikki.

"Why not?" asked Sam. "Of course we can"

"Well, it's just we don't really know what the actual deal is with Puck and Marley, and if they're even still going to try and make this work" replied Mikki.

"If he does try and make it work with her, then clearly he is an idiot" said Sam.

"Oh you're not wrong there" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Saying another name beside that of the person you're about to marry, definitely not someone who is love with said person would do"

Sam nodded and the two of them continued to talk as they headed to the coffee shop.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

Sam and Mikki were sitting in the coffee shop still talking, when Blaine entered and went over to where the two of them were sitting.

"Hey you two" said Blaine, as he sat on the sofa next to Mikki.

"Oh hey man" replied Sam. "Where are the groceries?"

"I took them home" said Blaine. "And figured when you weren't home or Mikki not home across the hall, that the two of you were probably down here"

"Well I needed caffeine" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Is there a time when you aren't wanting caffeine?" asked Blaine, looking to her with a laugh.

"Hmm, no not really" replied Mikki, shaking her head as Kurt came over to them.

"Did you want your usual Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, that be good thanks" replied Blaine.

"Mikki, Sam?" asked Kurt. "Did you want another?"

"I probably shouldn't if I don't want to be up all night" said Mikki.

Kurt looked at her and laughed. "True"

"I on the other hand, do need to stay awake Kurt" said Sam. "So I will have another one"

"Sure two coffees coming up" replied Kurt, and headed back to the counter.

"You have work tonight?" asked Blaine.

"Yep" replied Sam, looking at him. "I managed to reorganize all my shifts except this one tonight"

"That kind of sucks" said Blaine.

"Yeah, but it's money right" said Sam. "So can't really complain"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, and looked to Mikki and smiled, who in return just nodded her head, getting the hint that it would be okay for her to come over for a while later in the evening.

"Here we go" said Kurt, bringing the two coffees over to Blaine and Sam.

"Thanks" said Blaine, as he took his from Kurt.

Kurt nodded as Sam took his also and then headed back over to the counter again, and the three of them continued to talk until they left the coffee shop.

#CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC##CC#

Later that night, Rachel who had gotten back to New York after her later flight and showered; was sitting in the apartment along with Mikki after the two of them had ordered in some Chinese food.

Mikki's phone beeped indicating a message had come through and she grabbed if off the side table near the sofa.

 _'Sam has gone for the evening. So come on over when you can. xx'_

Mikki smiled as she typed back a message to him. _'Be over soon, let me just tell Rach I need to head out somewhere. See you soon xx'_

As she sent the text message, Mikki stood up and Rachel looked at her. "Who was the text from?" she asked.

"Umm, Sugar" replied Mikki. "I texted her before too see if she, Hunter and Seb were free, so that I could fill them in what happened in Canada. Because I have a feeling Sue is going to be pretty mad when she gets back to work"

"Okay" said Rachel. "I might head over to Blaine and Sam's see if they want to hang out for a bit"

"No" replied Mikki, a little too quickly and Rachel looked at her.

"No?" she asked.

"Well it's just Sam is at work and Blaine probably isn't even home" said Mikki.

"Maybe" replied Rachel, standing up also. "But still might go over and see if Blaine is there"

"Sure okay, I guess you can" said Mikki, as she went over to the hooks near the apartment door and grabbed a light jacket and also her handbag.

Rachel opened the door of the apartment, and headed across the hall and knocked on the door.

"I was..." however Blaine stopped when he saw that it was Rachel at the door, and not Mikki who was closing the door to her own apartment. "Rach, hey"

"Hi Blaine" said Rachel.

"Yeah hi" said Blaine, as he looked to Mikki behind the shorter brunette and saw her mouth 'Sorry'

"I was wondering if you're up for hanging out" said Rachel.

"Umm, well I was..." started Blaine.

"I'll see you later Rach" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "Later Blaine"

Blaine looked at her, not sure what was going on and then to Rachel, as Mikki started to walk away and head down the stairs.

"Where is Mikki off too?" asked Blaine, looking at Rachel.

"Meeting Sugar and a few of the others from her work" replied Rachel. "To tell them what happened in Canada"

"Right" replied Blaine, with a nod. "They will probably want to know how mad Sue will be when she gets back to work"

"So I thought if you're not doing anything we could hang out and maybe watch a movie" said Rachel, as Blaine's cell phone started to ring.

"Umm, just give me a sec" said Blaine, grabbing his cell from his jeans and looking at the caller id and saw that it was Mikki calling.

"Hi" said Blaine, answering the phone.

"Don't let on it's me" said Mikki, on the other end. "I'm just downstairs"

"Oh hey Coop" replied Blaine. "Yeah, I'm good"

"Uh huh good cover" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Now get rid of Rachel"

"Yeah, I have time to talk. Just give me one moment" said Blaine, keeping up the pretence of it being his brother, and looked at Rachel. "It's Coop, we haven't spoke in ages, and I need to talk to him about a few things. Sorry"

"No, that's fine" replied Rachel. "Talk with him, I'm just being a little needy that's all after this whole wedding thing"

"Thanks Rach" said Blaine, with a smile. "You know anytime you want to talk with someone, the door is always open"

"Yeah, thanks Blaine" replied Rachel, with a smile of her own. "Say hi to your brother for me"

Blaine nodded. "Will do, night"

"Night" said Rachel, and headed back over to her apartment and opened the door and went back inside.

"Okay Rachel is back in your apartment" said Blaine a little quieter so that it wouldn't be heard across the hall, back to Mikki on the other end of the phone.

"See you in a bit" said Mikki, and ended the call.

Blaine smiled to himself as Mikki walked back up the stairs, and rounded the corner back to their apartments.

"Let's get inside before we're caught out" said Mikki, in a soft voice as she neared the door.

Blaine nodded and took her hand, pulling her inside and Mikki laughed as he closed the door behind them.

"Hey you" said Mikki, kissing him.

Blaine laughed and kissed her back. "Nice move there with the phone call"

"Hmm, what can I say besides I am really good at coming up with decoy plans" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you are" replied Blaine, kissing her again.

Mikki laughed as she returned the kiss. "So do you know what time Sam will be home?"

"Umm, won't be for a few hours definitely" replied Blaine, looking at his watch. "He normally doesn't arrive home before midnight"

"Then what are we doing standing at the door then" said Mikki, with a smile.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "I don't know" replied Blaine with a smile, before kissing her again; and the two of them headed to his room, before Mikki had to head back over to her own apartment, so no one would know just exactly had started between the two of them in Canada.

* * *

 _End Note:  
Well there you have it, a little further look into how the relationship between Mikki and Blaine did start; and who was the first to somewhat initiate things between them. Although I think it's safe to say on some level, what happened was definitely something that had been building between then for quite a time before._

I will have hopefully the next one shot up soon, and as said at the start that will be the Sam and Brittany one shot. I am also working on getting new chapters done of my other stories, and trying to fight the constant voices in my head that are giving me even more ideas, or telling me to write the stories that you have not yet seen on here, but I have the ideas for floating for on my computer and also in my very confused and muddled head.

 _So until then, once again I thank you for reading and also for your patience in what is my tardiness of updating._

 _Love to you all  
KJ xxxxxx_


End file.
